


【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（11）

by ccwzj



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj





	【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（11）

Omega的孕期比较短，男O一般在六个月左右，女O可能只有五个月。由于体质的特殊，Omega在孕期也会发情，被标记过的Omega的身体是时刻为他的Alpha打开的，只要不纵欲过度，正常的欢爱不仅不会对腹中的胎儿造成不好的影响，情热时身体产生的激素还会为胎儿的生长带来促进作用。  
这次给尤东东复查的医生还是之前为他确认怀孕的那位中年女人。她似是还记得这对半夜里来检查还吵吵闹闹要堕胎的情侣，这次一见到他俩来就笑着暗示：“哟，来预约流产啊？怎么不早点来？我们医院最近的手术排得太满，都到一周后了。我看上次你就已经怀了一个多月了，这再等一周怕是胎儿已经基本成形，做不了手术了。”  
冯豆子连忙打断医生的话：“不不不，我们不做流产，我们是来检查的。上次您开的那些药都吃完了，来复查一下看还有没有其他问题。”  
女医生一边翻看病历本一边头也不抬地说：“又不流了？上次不是喊着要立刻堕胎吗？你们这些年轻人啊，就是喜欢冲动。我都说了，慢慢就能接受了。”她转向尤东东问，“最近食欲怎么样？经常恶心吗？”  
“就还行……食欲一般，也没恶心。”  
女医生低头在本子上唰唰写着什么，又叫尤东东进去拍个片子。  
结果显示胎儿状态很好，已经有了基本的形状，再过一个月就能看到四肢了。  
医生叫尤东东回去多吃一些营养清淡的，按照时间来算，他该快到害喜反应的时候了。  
没有什么其他问题，尤东东松了口气，拉着冯豆子谢过医生就要出门。  
冯豆子硬是又把他扯回来坐下，厚着脸皮问医生：“那这怀孕期间，晚上能做些运动吗？”  
医生一开始愣了一下，没反应过来，明白之后一脸了然地笑了，笑得尤东东面红耳赤。  
“可以，不过不能太激烈，频率也不要太高，最好一周一次，一次不要太久。主要还是看Omega的意愿，他如果不舒服，你不能硬来，更不能乱用信息素。”  
冯豆子连忙点头答应，拿起病历本搂过尤东东出去了。  
“医生说你要害喜了，害喜是什么？”  
“我也不知道……好像就是恶心想吐？”  
两位准父母对这些事一窍不通，他们决定去问问冯大米，顺便中午在那吃饭。  
冯大米一听尤东东要害喜，拎着冯豆子耳朵给他灌输了很多注意事项，还叫他学着做几个菜，不能整天点外卖或者煮泡面。  
“我俩没总点外卖！不信你问东东！”  
“我还用问？我还不知道你了？懒得跟什么似的，你家那煤气灶比商场里新的都干净！”  
冯豆子被冯大米拉到后厨去了，尤东东一边偷笑一边吃饭后水果，对面坐着冯果果。  
冯果果好像在相亲之后跟林洛霏一直有联系，两个人虽然做不成情侣，但对彼此都还蛮欣赏，当个朋友处处也挺好。  
她一边喝咖啡一边问尤东东：“东东，你打算什么时候跟你们老板请产假？”  
“啊？这个不急吧……”他老板连他怀孕了都还不知道。  
“我那天跟洛霏聊天，她说你最近工作挺卖力的，稍微注意点身体。”  
尤东东不知道冯果果为什么突然说这些，只能当成关心善意地应了。  
“而且我看洛霏好像不知道你跟豆子的事，你不会没在公司说过你怀孕了吧？”  
“这……我是没说过。主要是现在也看不出来，我觉得说了会耽误工作，不太好。”  
冯果果说：“东东，我不知道你是怎么想的，但既然你决定把孩子生下来，就已经算是半个我们冯家的人了。这么多年我也没见豆子对谁这么上心过，之前他说你们不急着结婚，领证也没必要，其实都无所谓，你俩觉得好就好。豆子虽然有时候不懂事，但他是个单纯孩子，之前被骗得吃了好几次亏，我希望这次他是真的选对了人。”  
尤东东愣愣地看着冯果果，下意识道：“我没有骗他……”  
冯果果笑了，一杯咖啡见了底：“我知道你没有骗他。所以才跟你说这些话，希望你们能好好过日子。”  
尤东东反射弧再长，这时候也听出她话里的警告意味了。  
他不讨厌冯豆子，跟他住一起的这两周也没发生什么不愉快的事。但他始终记得他们签的那张协议，冯豆子当时并没有反对，就说明他对这段感情，其实也没有特别大的把握。  
他突然叫住打算离开的冯果果：“那要是他骗我呢？”  
“如果他做这些都是骗你的，那我可真得跟我姐说，让她送豆子去电影学院了，进修一下说不定出来还能拿个影帝。”  
冯果果看尤东东低着头没说话，走到门口的她又坐了回来：“东东，你不了解豆子。那小子浑着呢，他不喜欢的事，把刀架在他脖子上他都不会做。就说我家那菜谱，我爸从小就想让他继承衣钵，他不乐意，就宁可灶台都不碰一下。给他多少好处，他都是做做样子，心思根本不在这上面。”  
冯果果拍拍尤东东的肩：“你要是觉得他现在做的这一切都是做样子，只是为了你肚子里那个孩子，那你是真高看他了，也轻视你自己了。”  
“我今天跟你说这些也没别的意思。你们俩开始得太突然，感情没到那个程度，你有顾虑很正常，但是真心还是假意你得拎得清。我们全家人都挺喜欢你的，也希望你早日正式成为我们家的一员。”  
冯果果把该说的都说了，不该说的也说了。旁观者清，她对这门亲事看得没有冯大米和老冯头那么重，察觉出他们俩之间并不似寻常情侣的关系，甘愿戴上面具唱个红脸，做回恶人。  
“我去再给你要一盘水果。”冯果果说完，没等尤东东有任何反应，开门出去了。  
尤东东一个人坐在包厢里，回想冯果果跟他说的那些话。他的确很想相信冯豆子是真心的，但是冯果果是他姐，难免会向着他说话。  
尤东东一个人坐在宽敞的包厢里，突然觉得有点孤独。  
他这事一开始就做得绝，没跟任何人说，包括吴宇石，现在他连个能商量的人都没有。并且他还用一纸协议自断了后路。  
因为那张纸，他只有不动心才会赢。可现在看来，他摸摸自己的肚子，他无论如何都已经输了，因为决定权已经不在他手里了。  
可是掌握决定权的那个人到底是怎么想的呢？  
他不知道冯豆子以前跟别人是什么样的，他也不想知道。这段时间冯豆子对他的确很好，可他总是控制不住想起签协议那天冯豆子脸上犹疑不定的表情。  
他不是对自己没信心，他是对他们俩都没信心。  
尤东东不觉得冯豆子会爱上他，也不觉得如果不是因为这个孩子，他还有哪里值得冯豆子爱。  
但是他痴迷对方温暖的怀抱，沉溺对方身上的味道，贪恋有他在身边时那种安心的感觉。  
这是不是孕期Omega的通病？是不是生完孩子就能痊愈？  
可是身体能恢复，腺体可以切除，已经蠢蠢欲动的心要怎么才能安分下来呢？  
尤东东想起昨天晚上，后来在床上，他释放之前紧紧地搂着冯豆子的脖子，那时候他虽然身体被快感支配，心中却一片清明。  
他喜欢这样抱着那个人，希望他能永远都别离开，跟他拌嘴也好，同他吵架气他也好，他想要被那双手拥抱，想要在那个怀抱里度过每一个夜晚和白天。  
所以昨夜后来他哭了，不是因为疼，也不是因为爽，是那一刻他突然清晰地意识到，自己完了。  
信誓旦旦要签协议的人到头来输得彻底。  
都怪冯豆子，当初到底为什么一而再再而三地来招惹他？  
尤东东用小叉子把仅剩的两块水果戳得全是洞，想象着那是冯豆子欠揍的脸，越戳越起劲儿，越戳越委屈。

冯豆子在后厨紧急炒了个包菜，可算被冯大米放过，跑回来找尤东东。  
一推门却看到尤东东一个人坐在那生闷气，眼圈红红的，面前的苹果块已经快被戳成了苹果泥。  
冯豆子吓了一跳，以为他哪儿不舒服，赶紧上前去问：“你怎么了？哪儿难受？”  
尤东东想说“心”，嘴唇动了动又觉得自己太矫情：“没事，刚困了，打了几个哈欠。”  
冯豆子松了一口气：“那你要回家睡觉？我还想你难得休息下午去逛商场呢。”  
“商场有什么好逛的。”尤东东拿纸巾擦了下鼻子，本着不能浪费的原则把已经看不出“块”状的苹果给吃了。  
“看看当季流行什么穿衣风格啊。第二批你虽然快画好了，但我姐夫说以后也不能总让你一个人想，我也得出出主意。”  
尤东东心想，就你那审美还是算了，越帮越忙。  
但他的确很久没逛街了，也需要了解一下现在市面上都流行什么，只看知名大牌服装秀有点不适合冯豆子服装店现在的风格。  
“而且我们也可以顺便看看童装是吧？”  
尤东东一愣，显然没想到他会提这事：“童……童装啊……你姐说之前都给你准备过……”  
“哎你别提了！一提我就来气！我都给扔了。”  
“扔了？”都是钱买来的你给扔了？你家钱是大风刮来的？  
“她跑的时候带走一些，剩下的我都给烧了。我没跟我姐说，你可别打小报告。”  
尤东东目瞪口呆，心想冯豆子真是个不羁的青少年。  
“而且我姐之前准备的都是给小女孩用的，我觉得我们这次会生男孩。”冯豆子伸手去摸尤东东的肚子，“我昨晚警告过他了，让他务必长个把儿再出来。”  
尤东东觉得冯豆子幼稚得要命，是男是女到时候都要二次分化的，出生性别有那么重要吗？  
“你这是重男轻女，第一性别歧视。”  
“少扯那些乱七八糟的，赶紧回家睡觉了。”  
“……你不是要逛商场吗？”  
“你不是困了吗？”  
“我现在又不困了。”  
冯豆子满脸不屑，一副“怀孕的Omega真难伺候”的表情，但还是开车带他去市中心的商圈逛街去了。  
一逛街，尤东东才知道冯豆子的审美到底有多糟糕。他带他去的几家店，没一家能看的。  
尤东东满头黑线拉着冯豆子走，去自己之前常逛的地方。  
冯豆子身材不错，就是平时吊儿郎当不喜欢打扮——也可能是不会打扮。  
尤东东给他挑了几件衣服，硬把他塞进试衣间试了。出来一看，果然人靠衣装马靠鞍，换了身行头整个人都精神好几倍。  
冯豆子对着镜子似乎也没想到自己还能这么帅，得意地直翘尾巴，刷卡付了款，嘴里哼着小调说也要给尤东东买。  
尤东东不想要，他马上肚子大起来，现在买了衣服也穿不了多久。  
“现在不穿以后也可以穿呐，快去快去。”  
尤东东拗不过他，“那我自己挑，你别插手。”  
他按照自己习惯的款式选了衬衫外套，付钱的时候刷了自己的卡。  
冯豆子没跟他争，又带他上楼逛童装，让他试孕夫的背带裤和家居服，然后趁他还在试衣间的时候偷偷买了单。  
“你干嘛给我付钱？”  
“我姐给的，不花白不花。”  
“你姐给的我就更不能花了啊！多少钱我转给你。”  
“哎呀你烦不烦！你是我的Omega还怀着我的孩子就该穿我买的衣服！”  
“你简直蛮不讲理！”尤东东气急败坏。  
“我怎么不讲理了，这本来就天经地义。”冯豆子一边看小宝宝的衣服裤子一边说，“你还应该盖我盖的被子睡我睡的床，今晚回去不许睡客房了。”  
他像是怕尤东东顶嘴，急忙回身警告：“以后也不许睡了！”  
尤东东扶了下眼镜，愣了半天没说话，也跟着他一起看小宝宝的衣服，拍了一些照片，回去也可以作为灵感自己设计。

晚上两个人在外面吃，尤东东实在想吃火锅，求冯豆子带他去吃海底捞，自己涮番茄汤，冯豆子涮麻辣汤。  
回家之后冯豆子就去尤东东房间把东西往自己卧室搬，尤东东拦不住，也不知道他突然来这一套想干嘛。  
“我打算把客房用作儿童房，过几天重新装修一下，贴个墙纸什么的。下午都跟我姐说好了，她找朋友帮我一起弄。”  
尤东东站在一边看着他走来走去，嘴里说着他听不懂的话，怀疑冯豆子是不是晚上吃火锅吃坏脑子了。  
“你为什么想这么远？”  
“远吗？上午医生不是说只剩四个月了，不远。”  
“不是，我是说……你，你就不怕我跑了吗？”  
冯豆子一听这话，手里的活也不干了，“尤东东，你能有点良心吗？你说的那是人话吗？你出去问问我冯豆子什么时候这样对过别人？你还想跑？”  
“我那是假设！你着什么急！”尤东东观察冯豆子的脸色，支吾了半晌，试探着问，“那你为什么要这么对我啊……”  
冯豆子差点被气笑，“你怀孕怀傻了吗？你说我为什么这么对你？”  
尤东东坦白道，“我不知道。”  
冯豆子闭眼深呼吸，不再看尤东东，一个人碎碎念：“我姐说了，一孕傻三年，让我别跟你一般见识。你赶紧去洗澡，别站在这碍事了。”  
尤东东却不依不饶，追问他：“冯豆子，还有四个月呢，我们从认识到现在才两个月。四个月里什么都有可能发生的，就算我不跑，万一你反悔呢？”  
“你为什么总想这些有的没的？”冯豆子觉得今天的尤东东特别奇怪，“是不是谁跟你说什么了？”  
“没有，我自己瞎想的。”  
尤东东话说一半，突然转了个话题，“你是不是特别想要一个男孩？”  
冯豆子：“？？？”这什么神转折？  
“万一我生出来是个女孩呢？”  
“是就是呗，你都生出来了，我还能把她塞回去啊？”  
尤东东听到这个回答突然就没那么纠结了，他一想也是，没什么能一直如意，感情这事本来就谈不上公平，爱都爱了，他还能把那些心动的感觉收回来吗？  
况且他收都不知道如何收，来得猝不及防无影无踪，没有痕迹给他追溯，就只能看未来会走到何种程度。  
他恍然大悟，发现没必要那么在意冯果果的话，也没必要一直对协议的事耿耿于怀。  
坑是他自己挖的，跳也是他自己跳的，没人推他。他先动心，失去了决定权，但还不算满盘皆输。四个月里什么都有可能发生，谁说他们一定要分胜负，万一最后的结果是共赢呢？  
他不能一边故步自封，一边怪对方不快马加鞭赶过来。  
不管冯豆子是怎么想的，他的感情已经覆水难收了，尤东东一直在努力克制，不想显露分毫显得低人一等。他讲不清自己在怕什么，从知道被永久标记之后一直在畏首畏尾，之前追林洛霏的时候的厚脸皮半点都没了。  
冯豆子又不是什么妖魔鬼怪，同为凡夫俗子，大家都有七情六欲，他还有永久标记和孩子加持，管他什么冯豆子黄豆子绿豆子，他还就不信他尤东东搞不定了。  
事已至此，冯豆子以后要是敢对他始乱终弃，他就算遵守协议切除了腺体也要杀回来把他腿打折，蛋捏碎，让他不得善终，最后只有自己舍得要他。  
尤东东脑补了一下冯豆子跪在地上跟他求饶的画面，没憋住笑了。  
他急忙收住表情，掩饰性地挠了挠头，“没事儿，你继续，我先洗澡去了。”  
冯豆子被他的前后态度搞得一头雾水，丝毫不知道自己已经在对方的畅想里被搞得惨绝人寰。下午冯大米跟他说Omega怀孕的时候情绪会反复无常，他还不信，这会儿就现世报了。  
他站在原地想了想，今天发生了什么刺激到尤东东的事了吗？  
想了半天没琢磨出来，索性不管了，继续去收拾房间——总算能正式同居啦！  
冯豆子语，不同房的同居生活都是耍流氓！


End file.
